La Malédiction des Elfes Noirs
by MystiTIx
Summary: Nous sommes au commencement du Quatrième Âge, en l'an 120 , Legolas et Gimli sont partis vers Tol Eressëa, suite à la mort du roi Elessar. Le Roi Thranduil Vertefeuille, observe son royaume prospérer, or le départ de Legolas le rend plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait cru... De plus, une étrange femme aux pouvoirs mystérieux s'est infiltrée dans la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen... EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

**La Malédiction des Elfes noirs.**

Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous! Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur ma fanfiction malgré le résumé... assez moyen humhum!

C'est la première que j'écris, j'ai le scénario bien en tête mais combien de temps elle va duré ah ça... je ne le sais pas moi-même... s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas trop dur mais si vous n'aimez pas, dites-moi pourquoi, je vous remercie.

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent au génial Tolkien. Les OCs sont de moi.

**Genre :** Adventure/Romance avec de l'humour, un peu de drame et d'angoisse.

**Rating :** K+ (je ne pense pas faire de _lemon_, mais le rating risque de changer par la suite puisque l'histoire sera bien plus sérieuse)

**Relectrice :** Ma chère Amélie ! Ma baka ! Un grand Merci pour tes conseils et ta précieuse correction, bisouuuus! J'espère que la suite plaira autant héhé!

**Notes de l'auteur : **Eh bien, en fait, je n'ai pas lu tous les livres... il se peut donc que je ne sois pas la mieux placée pour écrire une fanfiction qui respecte au mieux l'univers de Tolkien. Il y a déjà des elfes Noirs dans l'univers de Tolkien il me semble, mais tellement peu... j'avais envie de imaginer tout un peuple et toute une hsitoire, alors... voilà le résultat. ^_^

Sur ce! Je vous laisse, merci de votre attention, et surtout... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle courrait. Sa silhouette sombre, rapide, légère évitait avec dextérité les branches d'arbres, son visage était protégé par une capuche aussi sombre que le reste de sa tenue. Elle devait faire vite, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se reposer quelques heures. Depuis cinq jours, elle se cachait des patrouilles des gardes du Royaume, avançait le plus rapidement possible, tapie dans l'ombre. Ce qui lui posait problème c'était le fait que la forêt soit, lumineuse, bien trop lumineuse... pour elle, se cacher était dur, épuisant et sa louve aussi avait du mal à suivre.

« Je dois tenir, je suis bientôt arrivée au Palais, ne pas faillir, je dois accomplir ma mission. A tout prix.» pensa t-elle

Elle jeta un regard à sa louve, qui la comprenait mieux que personne, un puissant lien magique les reliait depuis leur naissance. Celle-ci comprit, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant. Survivre.

Le soleil se couchant, la forêt commençait à s'animer de plus en plus, bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas réellement le passage furtif des deux étrangers. Les elfes eux, ne les repérèrent pas du tout, malgré leur vision perçante et leur sens en alerte. Elle souriait, consciente de la chance qu'elle avait. Elle était fière d'une certaine façon... Ses pouvoirs, bien que limités étaient un don, quelque chose de précieux qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser à la légère. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, apercevant la silhouette du grand Palais derrière les arbres, faisant signe à sa louve d'approcher.

C'était le moment, elle prit une petit fiole provenant de la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture, enleva le capuchon et renifla avec un air écœuré le contenu de la fiole, une odeur douceâtre, dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. La plupart des potions qu'elle avait déjà expérimentées avaient une odeur forte et salée. Celle-ci lui donnait la nausée. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et avala la moitié de la fiole, le goût était sucré et la texture particulièrement écœurante. Ce fut ensuite au tour de sa louve, qui elle aussi, semblait ne pas apprécier la mixture. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs silhouettes commencèrent à s'estomper jusqu'à qu'elle ne disparaissent entièrement.

« Nous voilà entièrement invisible, Jaskya ! La potion a fonctionné... désormais, nous allons devoir nous infiltrer dans le Palais, c'est le moment ! Après, tout sera bien plus simple. Je te le promets, pour aujourd'hui en tout cas...» lui dit-elle, par la pensée. La louve grogna légèrement, sa maîtresse n'en prit pas compte et commença à avancer doucement en direction du Palais.

Elles y étaient presque. La première étape de leur quête. Thranduil Vertefeuille.

* * *

Regardant par delà la fenêtre d'un air absent, Thranduil Vertefeuille ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Celeborn venait d'enter dans la chambre du Roi -une immense pièce lumineuse et aux décorations boisées-, il était accompagné de deux elfes qui lui servaient de gardes. Il leur fit signe de se poster à la porte et de les laisser tranquille, tout en avançant tranquillement vers le Roi d'un air décidé.

« Thranduil ! Que vous arrive t-il ? Cela fait déjà quelques minutes que je vous demande l'autorisation d'entrer et vous ne me répondez pas... vous m'avez l'air absent...» dit Celeborn.

Thranduil, répondit, d'une voix calme mais qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il semblait vraiment ailleurs.

« Hum... Je vais très bien Celeborn, je suis juste... en train de réfléchir à différents projets pour le Royaume. J'aimerais être seul, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Celeborn.» C'était un mensonge.

Thranduil se retourna, reprenant son air royal et calme. Depuis le départ de son fils Legolas, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi il l'avait laissé partir. Cela l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et l'agaçait, il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions, mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'absence de son fils était pesante, il se sentait seul. Il était parti, pour de bon cette fois. « Il ne reviendra pas, je dois m'y faire, et me ressaisir... » pensa t-il, une expression soucieuse et agacée se lisait sur son visage.

« Très bien, Thranduil, je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. Mais, sérieusement... êtes-vous sur que tout vas bien ? Depuis quelques temps vous me semblez mélancolique. »

Thranduil plongea son regard dans celui de Celeborn et sans détourner les yeux, lui dit :

« Depuis le départ de Legolas à vrai dire, je regrette de l'avoir laissé partir. Je me sens las. Mais je dois continuer à régner. »

Le visage de Celeborn arborait une expression compatissante et sans aucune arrière-pensées.

« Vous l'avouez finalement ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous avez bien fait de laisser Legolas partir, même si cela vous rend triste. Quand Galadriel est partie, j'étais triste moi aussi, mais je ne le regrette pas. Vous ne devez pas regretter d'avoir permis à votre fils de faire ce qu'il pensait le mieux pour lui. Et puis... votre fille Almaë est là, elle.»

« Je vous remercie. Mais Almaë ressemble tellement à Legolas, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, j'aimerais qu'elle reste avec moi, j'ai peur qu'elle ne parte, elle aussi. Et puis, j'ai dans l'idée d'en faire mon successeur. Legolas est parti et ne voulait pas régner. »

« En effet... mais vous savez, Almaë à l'air de ressembler à Legolas mais elle vous ressemble beaucoup sur certains points, vous savez, elle sait faire les bons choix, et possède une certaine sagesse. En revanche, je ne peut vous garantir qu'elle vous succède.. »

Une voix féminine intervint alors. Un ton grave, calme et avec une pointe d'ironie.

« De toute façon, Almaë devra régner temporairement sur le Royaume, puisque notre cher Thranduil va devoir s'absenter quelques temps... »

Thranduil et Celeborn se tournèrent doucement en direction de la voix. La silhouette qui s'adressait à eux était sombre mais ils arrivèrent à distinguer une femme grande et longiligne à la peau anthracite, des yeux violets améthystes et surtout, un étrange sceau sur la main droite de la femme. Elle enleva son capuchon, un sourire au lèvres.

Celeborn était le plus étonné, il s'avança de quelques pas vers la mystérieuse femme.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ?! Gardes ! »

Thranduil lui ne réagissait pas, il observait attentivement le visage de la femme d'un air calme, inexpressif mais tout chez elle le... perturbait, ce n'était pas une elfe ordinaire, elle était trop grande pour en être une, et son visage était bien plus exotique que les elfes qu'ils connaissait. Ses oreilles pointues étaient bien plus petites que celles de sa race et elle avait des dents légèrement pointues. Étrange.

Elle répondit calmement, arborant toujours se sourire énigmatique.

« Je ne vous donnerais pas mon nom, et je ne vous révélerais en aucun cas comment j'ai pu pénétrer sur votre territoire. Quant à vos gardes... et bien, je les ai endormis, je n'aime pas tuer voyez-vous... à part quand c'est nécessaire. Je suis là pour Thranduil. »

Celeborn ne répondit pas, il dégaina son épée, se tourna vers le Roi et attendit qu'il réagisse, lui donne un ordre. Thranduil, lui s'adressa à l'étrange créature qui venait d'interrompre leur discussion, avec une voix calme mais intimidante.

« Jeune fille, vous êtes face à un Roi, la moindre des choses est de vous présenter, donnez-moi au moins votre nom et la raison du pourquoi vous vous êtes infiltrée dans mon Royaume et pourquoi vous n'avez pas demandé une audience. Sinon, je serais obligé de vous emprisonner pour vous interroger.»

L'étrange femme ne répondit pas, tout en gardant son sourire. Thranduil soupira d'agacement. Elle leva le bras droit en direction du visage du Roi d'Eryn Lasgalen, et ferma les yeux. Le sceau tatoué sur sa main commençait à briller, tandis qu'elle s'affairait à réciter une formule dans une langue inconnue mais... étrangement familière. Une louve aux yeux rouges sang approcha près d'elle. Elle aussi arborait cette étrange sceau, et le sien aussi brillait de plus en plus. Comme si un lien magique les reliait.

Celeborn s'approcha précipitamment d'elle pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit d'étrange, il savait que c'était de la magie, mais laquelle ? Or, une sorte de barrière invisible protégeait les deux intrus. Il essaya de passer... et se retrouva propulsé à coté du Roi. Qui lui, avait dégainé son épée et se préparait à faire une tentative de percée. La femme termina de réciter sa formule magique et répondit finalement à Thranduil, d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« Mon nom est Talyä, je suis venue vous enlever, Roi Thranduil Vertefeuille. »

Thranduil fonça vers la femme... trop tard..., elle s'était volatilisée, ainsi que sa louve. Il s'arrêta brusquement, paralysé, une étrange douleur... , son front, ses bras, tout son corps le brûlait. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il respirait difficilement et s'évanouit alors.

« Thranduil ! » cria Celeborn.

Quelques secondes plus tard le Roi avait disparu.

* * *

Et voici donc le prologue. Qui je l'espère, n'est pas trop court... vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres qui vont suivront seront plus longs...

Une ch'tite review s'il vous plait ? Merci !

La suite arrivera sans doute dans la semaine.

Bonne soirée à vous,

mystiTIx


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Déjà, merci beaucoup à aliena wyvern, Aka' Nakamura, thekingofkiwi, Darkkklinne et à waina pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur, vraiment, merci !

Voici donc la suite ! Merci encore à ma Baka pour la correction et ses conseils. J'te fais pleins de bisouuuus!

J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long, mais la chute est nulle. XD

Bref. Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Chapitre Premier : Réveil Difficile

Il dormait. Sa respiration était régulière et il semblait s'être remis de la douleur. Ceci la rassura. Son pouvoir possédait malheureusement des effets secondaires que même Thranduil ne pouvait pas supporter, ceci l'arrangeait... Finalement, elle n'avait pas eu à l'endormir avec une potion, elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était ça ou perdre son temps à argumenter avec lui, se faire emprisonner... perdre du temps, trop de temps. Bien que sa première mission fût terminée, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à la suite des événements, l'air inquiet. Le Roi ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, complètement perdu, déboussolé et surtout... en colère. Elle devrait lui expliquer son but, et tout un tas d'autres choses... au fur et à mesure, tout dévoiler d'un coup ne serait pas forcément la meilleure solution.

Elle devait faire passer le message, tout en gardant certaines informations pour plus tard. Mettant fin à ses réflexions, elle partit de la chambre, et se dirigea vers le salon. Une pièce à la décoration étrange, moderne, et aux matériaux peu communs.

Sa louve était allongée près du sofa, et dormait profondément, fatiguée par leur long voyage. C'était enfin fini, du moins, cette partie-là.

Talyä s'allongea sur le sofa, elle réfléchit encore à ce qui se passerait au réveil du Roi, et à d'autres choses plus lointaines, mais le sommeil l'emporta, ses yeux se fermèrent délicatement, sa respiration se fit plus lente. Malheureusement, son sommeil fut agité, elle criait même à certains moments et se réveilla en sursaut. «Encore ces cauchemars... encore, et toujours... » pensa-t-elle. Sa louve s'était également réveillée, et alla se blottir contre son amie, pour l'aider à se rendormir, cela' fonctionna à merveille. Talyä se rendormit, cette fois-ci, son sommeil fut profond, sans rêves.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand elle se réveilla, revigorée et de nouveau prête à utiliser sa magie. Enfin, avant cela, elle devait manger quelque chose, son estomac criait famine et Jaskya semblait aussi avoir faim. Se préparant à se diriger vers la cuisine, elle fut interrompue par une voix grave et masculine, Thranduil s'était réveillé.

Reste là Jaskya, je vais m'occuper de ça, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

* * *

« Où suis-je ? Ce n'est pas mon Palais... »

Il se sentait mal, tout son corps était fébrile, ses muscles engourdis et sa tête lui semblait lourde... il regardait autour de lui, d'un air complètement perdu, ce n'était pas son Palais... ces meubles, cette décoration, cette pièce minuscule, vulgaire. Il essaya de se lever, sans succès, il se sentait vraiment mal.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors, il était sur le point de se rendormir, quand il entendit des pas tout proches, le sortant de sa torpeur. La porte s'ouvrit et c'est là qu'il la vit... la femme de l'autre jour, celle qui l'avait kidnappé. Elle portait une étrange tenue, différente de l'autre jour, son visage était découvert, mais sa couleur avait changé, il n'était plus gris anthracite mais blanc, ainsi que tout le reste de sa peau, ses oreilles étaient dissimulées sous un étrange chapeau. Son visage arborait encore un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, ce qui agaça le Roi. Il se leva brusquement, et cria, avec le plus de colère possible :

« Vous ! Que m'avez-fous fait ! Où... où suis-je ?! »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, tout en s'avançant vers lui. Elle le prit par les épaules, il voulut la repousser, il n'y arriva pas. Elle le rassit fermement sur le lit, il se laissa faire, résigné. Elle sortit alors une fiole de la poche de son pantalon et lui somma d'ouvrir la bouche. Son sourire s'était évanouit.

« C'est un remède, pour vous sentir mieux. Buvez. Dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, refusant de prendre son soi-disant remède, cela pouvait bien être un poison, qui l'endormirait ou le paralyserait, ou autre chose de bien plus dangereux.

« Ouvrez-la bouche, s'il vous plaît. Thranduil, je sais très bien que vous pensez que c'est du poison, mais ce n'en est pas. Je vous l'assure. »

Il ne fit rien, refusant de la croire. Son esprit commençait à se brouiller, il se sentait de plus en plus fébrile.

« Je... non... que, que m'avez-vous fait... où suis-je... »

Elle lâcha un soupir et le força à ouvrir la bouche, il se laissa faire, à contrecœur, elle lui fit avaler quelques gouttes du remède et lui répondit presque énervée :

« Je vous répondrais si vous acceptez de boire toute la potion vous-même, sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de vous la donner, de force. Et ça risque de ne pas vous plaire du tout, choisissez. »

Il lui prit brusquement la potion, l'avala d'une traite, et se sentit tout de suite bien mieux, ses forces lui revenaient.

« Voilà, vous êtes contente ? Maintenant répondez-moi, créature.» lâcha-t-il, d'une voix intimidante et bien plus confiante. Il se sentait bien mieux, prêt à en découdre.

La créature en question sourit. Mais elle n'était pas satisfaite. Sa voix, elle, était calme mais le Roi sentit qu'elle était tendue. Il sourit à son tour, satisfait que cette jeune créature soit intimidée.

« Très bien Roi Thranduil Vertefeuille, vous voyez, quand vous voulez ! J'attends un remerciement. » dit-elle, d'un ton ironique. Elle se moquait de lui ? Et elle ne semblait plus du tout intimidée, ceci le dérangeait. Il fronça les sourcils, son sourire s'évanouit, son visage avait désormais une expression bien plus intimidante. Cette créature l'avait kidnappé, malmené et maintenant, elle se moquait de lui, elle s'opposait à lui, ce culot... ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Oh non.

«Je vous remercie, jeune femme. Vous avez un nom, il me semble... »

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle lui répondit, mais d'une voix sincère, sans ironie. Ceci le toucha presque, mais il n'allait pas baisser sa garde maintenant, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait.

«Ah, voici ce que j'attendais. Je me prénomme Talyä, mais j'ai bien d'autres noms que vous ne connaîtrez sûrement jamais. »

« Bien, je répète mes autres questions. Ou suis-je ? Qui-êtes-vous ? Et quel est votre but ? »

« Vous êtes dans un appartement, celui d'une de mes connaissances, qui me l'a prêté pour diverses affaires... »

«Étrange... cette architecture, ces meubles... dans quelle ville sommes-nous ? Et quelles affaires ?! » il commençait à perdre son calme.

Il se sentait vraiment déboussolé. Cette créature le faisait manifestement tourner en bourrique. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, il se tourna vers elle et observa attentivement son visage. Ses yeux étaient violets, presque blancs, d'une couleur Gris de Lin, ses cheveux brillants, d'un violet Aubergine magnifique, son nez légèrement en trompette, ses pommettes saillantes, cette bouche un peu charnue et surtout, ces oreilles pointues, cet air mystique.. et aussi noble. Vraiment étrange...

* * *

Talyä remarqua que Thranduil l'observait depuis déjà plusieurs longues secondes, ce qui la mit légèrement mal-à-l'aise, elle n'avait pas prévu de lui révéler tout de suite. Mais il était curieux et surtout, semblait ne pas avoir peur d'elle, il se défendait bien. Les anciens avaient l'air d'avoir bien choisi...

Quelque peu agacée, elle lui répondit finalement, plongeant son regard dans les iris du Roi. Il avait l'air de s'être calmé et avait l'air plus fasciné qu'apeuré. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Mon cher ami, vous êtes à Paris, la capitale d'un pays du Monde ou je nous ai... hum... disons télé-transportés grâce à ma magie, vous, ma louve Jaskya, et moi. »

Le Roi ne réalisa pas tout de suite, quelques secondes passèrent et son visage pris une expression surprise.

« Comment ?! Vous voulez dire... que nous sommes dans un Monde étranger, que ma race et tous les peuples de la Terre Du Milieu ne connaissons pas... C'est... incroyable. » Sa voix était presque enjouée, mais il gardait son calme et son air supérieur, pour ne pas perdre la face... Mais Talyä sentit que cette révélation l'avait complètement émoustillé, peut-être accepterait -il de coopérer si elle lui mettait l'eau à la bouche avec quelques autres révélations sur ce Monde...

« Ce monde se nomme terre, on la nomme aussi Planète Bleue, ici, la science est beaucoup plus avancée qu'en Terre du Milieu mais il n'y a pas d'elfes, ni de nains ou autres races qu'ils appellent « créatures fantastiques », mais il y a des animaux. C'est un monde peuplé d'humains, la magie n'existe pas ici. »

Thranduil parut un peu déçu, et à la fois fasciné, une science bien plus développée, cela pourrait s'avérer utile pour le Royaume... Royaume qu'il ne reverrait sans doute pas avant quelques temps...

« C'est passionnant, dites-m'en plus ! Et dites-moi ce que me voulez, sinon je risque de me mettre en colère. » il était redevenu peu coopératif, bien décidé à connaître les objectifs de l'étrange jeune femme. Celle-ci lâcha un soupir. Et tout en en continuant à le fixer, lui dit :

« Je vous en révélerais plus au fur et à mesure de notre séjour ici, quant à la raison du pourquoi je vous ai kidnappé et bien... J'ai besoin de vous, et le plus vite possible. C'est... quelque chose qui concerne votre peuple mais aussi cette planète et mon peuple. » elle avait un peu peur de sa réaction en disant cela. Peur, elle. Même pour une magicienne comme elle, Thranduil était fort, elle le respectait, malgré sa façon de le traiter.

Il ne réagit pas violemment, son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

« Bien, je vous aiderais, si vous me donnez plus d'indications, cela va de soi, je déteste que l'on me cache des choses importantes, vous avez une drôle de façon de "recruter" vos alliés... Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé des moyens aussi détournés ? C'est une façon de votre peuple ça ? » lâcha-t-il, d'un ton cassant.

D'abord rassurée que le Roi accepte de coopérer -du moins pour le moment- , or, la remarque sur son peuple la fit tiquer, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre la monnaie de pièce, bien qu'elle aurait dû se garder de répondre comme ça. « Tant pis. » pensa-t-elle, ce n'est pas si grave.

« Et c'est une tradition chez votre peuple de toujours se lamenter sur votre sort ?! Vous avez laissé partir votre fils de votre propre chef, assumez-en les conséquences, ne le regrettez-pas. » Elle s'était légèrement emportée, ce qui l'agaçait, elle ne perdait pas souvent son sang-froid. Thranduil risquait d'être un allié... compliqué.

« Vous avez sans doute raison... » son visage prit une expression triste. Toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage et de sa voix, il reprit son air absent de l'autre jour.

Manifestement, ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait vraiment perturbé, elle comprenait très bien. Legolas était quand même son fils. Elle avait manqué de tact. Habituellement, elle ne réagissait pas aux piques qu'on lui envoyait, sauf qu'avec Tranduil, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle ravala sa salive, et le plus entièrement possible présenta ses excuses au Roi. Elle le respectait après tout, et peut-être que ceci permettrait de gagner un peu plus sa confiance. Des fois, Talyä s'en voulait d'être aussi calculatrice, mais c'était nécessaire pour réussir la mission qu'on lui avait confiée.

Celui-ci parut étonné, et ravi d'une certaine façon. La jeune femme lui avait présenté des excuses.

« Eh bien vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Vous pouvez être aussi quelqu'un de civilisé et de poli ! »

Talya sourit, le Roi se moquait d'elle mais cela lui fit plaisir, son air absent avait disparu, son visage était serein.

Thranduil remarqua son sourire, qui le toucha d'une certaine façon, cette femme n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça... mais il restait un point à éclaircir, un seul, pour le moment.

« Je vous pardonne, et je tiens à m'excuser aussi auprès de vous, même si vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi vous avez fait ça comme ça... » lui dit-il, reprenant un ton sérieux mais bien plus détendu.

Elle se leva, et lui pria de la suivre en direction de la cuisine. Elle avait vraiment faim. Une discussion autour d'un bon repas serait sans doute plus simple, le Roi n'avait pas fini de la questionner, elle le savait.

* * *

Voilà. Je pense que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, enfin je verrais. A moins que celui-ci ne le soit suffisamment.

Merci de votre lecture.

Si y a des points à à améliorer, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par review s'il vous plait.

Bonne soirée,

MystitIx


End file.
